Now You See Him, Now You Don't
About After Rabbit vanishes during practice time, Misty worries she may not be able to perform for Specs's birthday party. Summary Bea and Owl are in the middling of decorating for Specs's birthday party. She stops to go over supplies as Misty comes by to comment on how well everything looks. Specs then comes on and asks Misty if she will be performing her most favorite tricks, then asks how she even does magic. At first Misty seems as though she is about to tell her, only to switch at the last second and claim she couldn't. With her magic, she summons a red bouncy ball and has Rabbit catch it before warning him to watch over it very carefully. Specs loves the bouncy red ball trick and would be very sad if anything prevented her from enjoying it. With that, Bea decides that it's now Specs's nap time and she takes her inside while Misty sets up her performance area. It's then Jewel comes by and compliments Misty's special performance idea. She then admits that she doesn't have any ideas on what she can do for Specs, but happens to see the cake sitting nearby. She admires how it looks but feels as though it's missing some glitz and glam and because of that, she decides to take it home with her in order to glam it up a bit before the party begins. She asks Misty to inform Bea of her decision, then takes off. Once she leaves, Misty decides to practice her magic show by having rabbit disappear. He hops into her magicians hat and into the magic box she uses for the trick, but when he notices the red ball rolling away he thinks back to what Misty told him and hops out after it in hopes of catching it. As Misty makes an attempt to summon him, nothing seems to happen so she tries mixing it up a little try different chants. Bea comes by to speak to her and Misty explains the situation. While worried, she keeps on trying however and Bea thinks she may be able to help out. So she runs back inside to try to find a book. Misty makes an attempt to help herself until Bea returns, but only finds a few missing cards. Bea returns with the book meanwhile, so they begin to observe it. Back at home, Jewel is inspired by her tiaras and decides to put one onto the very tip-top of the cake. She cannot decide which is good until Cat points out the ruby tiara is probably best, so with that in mind Jewel agrees. But suddenly the ball bounces into her home and cat helps try to get it outside as Rabbit comes in. By the time they get it out, Rabbit accidentally lands on the very top layer of the cake and it's sent out the window! As Misty and Bea try to get rabbit, they only find a sock, a pom pom hat. Bea reminds her how important rabbit is for the show and Specs comes by to ask if it's time for the trick yet. They attempt to tell her, but decide against it since they don't want to upset her. Bea then distracts her little sister by bringing her to another part of the area to help finish decorating. With her special hankerchief that Rabbit is usually on the other end of, Misty attempts to locate Rabbit. Who continues to give chase to the super red bouncy ball. It soon winds up in a field full of red flowers and struggles trying to tell it apart from them until seeing it bounce into the park... At the end of the hankerchiefs, Misty doesn't see Rabbit. Though Specs does and tries to show them that Rabbit has just flewn by. But when Bea and Misty look they only find Owl with some streamers. Jewel meanwhile, is trying to figure out how to deal with the pawprints Rabbit left on top of the cake.... only for the ball to come back and knock the second layer off, as well as hit Jewel on the head. Back at the party, Specs and Bea are blowing up balloons as Bea continues to try to distract her. Specs is growing impatient at this point though, but Misty believes she may know what to do and grabs the lucky dice she tends to use, as Rabbit considers them lucky. She shows Specs and Bea, whom are watching her do this but like everything else, it doesn't work. The ball goes to the Lalaloopsy treehouse and then back out. Misty tries to use her magic mirror but it doesn't help either. Specs is very sure she keeps seeing Rabbit, but suddenly Bea also notices it. When they realize where Rabbit is at, Bea and Misty run to the treehouse to try to determine what Rabbit has been doing. But as he leaves to grab the ball, he is taken to a snowy area in Lalaloopsy Land and the ball is rolled up into a huge amount of snow... Jewel comes by and continues to decorate the cake. She is sure that the ball wouldn't be able to bounce or cause them any trouble. But when she happens to look and see the giant snowball coming at them they run for it and another layer is taken off. Now they only have the final layer of the cake and she decides they should take it back to the party now to make sure something is there. As Bea and Misty try to loo for Rabbit they are unable to locate him and realize that it's time for the party. At first they worry that she wont be able to perform, but rabbit would want her to perform anyway so she is going to see to it. As they come back, Jewel returns and explains what happened to the cake. But Specs is very happy to see what it looks like now and comments that it's pretty. However, she is more concerned about the magic trick, as are the other littles that have shown up. They all want to see the rabbit trick and Misty couldn't stand to disappoint them, so she begins to perform this special trick. While she is sure it wont work, she attempts anyway and to her surprise, rabbit appears! Everyone applauds while Misty comments on how happy she is to see Rabbit. Bea is surprised and she asks Misty how she did it, but Misty simply claims it to be magic and nothing more. Everyone then shares a laugh as the episode comes to an end... Characters *Misty Mysterious *Bea Spells-a-Lot *Jewel Sparkles *Peanut Big Top *Specs Reads-a-Lot *Sunny Side Up *Squirt Lil Top *Bundles Snuggle Stuff *Sprinkle Spice Cookie *Scribbles Splash Trivia/Goofs *The Title Card is Rabbit inside of the magic box with a few items. *Notice that as Misty and Bea kept discussing Rabbit and try to avoid telling Specs, they brought up the fact he was missing quite a bit in front/around her anyway. *Apparently Specs either did not nap, or took a very short nap. *In the movie, Specs didn't talk, but in the episode "Now You See Him, Now You Don't" she talks. Category:Episodes